Under stjernerne på himlen
|conductor = Georg Keller|position = 22nd|points = 9|previous = Alt det som ingen ser|next = Fra Mols til Skagen|image = Dk93.jpg|semiplace = --|semipoints = --}}'Under stjernerne på himlen '(translation: Under the Stars in the Sky) was the Danish entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1993 in Millstreet performed by the Tommy Seebach Band. Seebach wrote the song as a lullaby to his daughter, and his family encouraged him to suggest it as a finalist for the Danish final in 1993, where it won. There, it was performed fifth on the night, following Switzerland and preceding Greece. At the close of voting, it finished in 22nd place with 9 points. Due to the rapid expansion of the contest, the low result meant that Denmark was relegated for the following year, making it their first absence since 1977. It also led to a negative backlash against Seebach, which according to his son, led to his alcoholism and early death. Lyrics |-| Danish= Jeg sætter mig på kanten af din seng Og du ler til mig Verden svinder ind til ingenting Når jeg ser på dig Du ligger li’ så musestille Og virker ubeskriv’ligt lille Imellem dine mange sjove dyr Men i drømmelegen finder vi to vejen Ud mod nye eventyr Under stjernerne på himlen, sejler du med mig Luk nu stille dine øjne, så er vi på vej Vi sejler over vandet og ind i drømmelandet, du og jeg Og hvis du bli’r skræmt af vinden Kysser jeg dig blidt på kinden Hvor du end er i fantasi’n Vil jeg altid være her hos dig min kære Læg nu trygt din hånd i min Under stjernerne på himlen, sejler du med mig Luk nu stille dine øjne, så er vi på vej Vi sejler over vandet og ind i drømmelandet, du og jeg Drømmelandet, du og jeg (Sejler, sejler ind i drømme) (Drømme, drømmelandet, du og jeg) |-| English= I sit down on the edge of your bed And you laugh at me The world shrinks to nothing When I look at you You’re lying as quiet as a mouse And seem indescribably small Among all of your funny bears But in the dream game we find the way Out to new adventures Under the stars of the sky, you’re sailing with me Close your eyes silently now, then we’re on our way We’re sailing across the water and into the dream land, you and I And if you’re frightened by the wind I’ll kiss you gently on the cheek Wherever you are in your imagination I’ll always be here by you, my darling Now safely put your hand in mine Under the stars of the sky, you’re sailing with me Close your eyes silently now, then we’re on our way We’re sailing across the water and into the dream land, you and I The dream land, you and I (Sailing, sailing into the dream) (Dream, dream land, you and I) Videos Category:20th Century Eurovision Category:Denmark Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1993